


Love Triangle

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Barbara Gordon comes to stay at Titans Tower for a few days. She and Robin get along really well, which makes Starfire feel sad.She becomes so depressed that maybe it would be better if Robin and Barbara were together and she should find someone else.Whilst sadly floating in Space, Starfire meets Captain Diamond, a space explorer who has a massive crush on her.Is Starfire destined to be with him instead of Robin?





	Love Triangle

LOVE TRIANGLE

 

One day, the Titans were watching TV in the living room, until the doorbell rang. Robin checked the security camera, and he couldn’t believe who it was.

 

“Oh my God, it’s Barbara!”

 

He then spoke to Barbara Gordon on the intercom.

 

“Hi, the doors are open. Come into the elevator.”

 

Barbara entered the building and entered the elevator. It took her up to the living room and when the doors opened, Robin hugged her immediately.

 

“Oh my God, it’s so good to see you!” gushed Barbara.

 

“I missed you so much!” replied Robin.

 

“Who is this?” asked Starfire.

 

“This is Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl,” answered Cyborg.

 

“The Batgirl?” Starfire asked Barbara excitedly.

 

“Hello, Starfire,” greeted Barbara. “It’s an honour to meet a princess. Hi, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. I never met you before. Dick has spoken about you all so much.”

 

“Who’s Dick?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“You’ve been friends with Robin for years, and you don’t know his real name?” asked Raven.

 

“Wait,” Beast Boy said to Robin with a big smirk. “Your name is _Dick_?”

 

“It’s short for Richard, _Garfield_ ,” replied Robin smirking back.

 

The other Titans laughed and Beast Boy was annoyed. He hated being called by his real name.

 

“Burn!” laughed Cyborg.

 

“Anyway, I have moved out and I asked Bruce if I could stay here for a few days,” explained Barbara.

 

“Sure,” said Robin. “We have the guest room all ready.”

 

So Barbara put her suitcase in the guest room and joined the Titans in the kitchen.

 

“This calls for a celebration,” said Robin. “Beer and pizza!”

 

Barbara and the other Titans cheered.

  
  
  


So the Titans munched away at pizza, and Robin and Barbara talked about the old days, fighting with Batman.

 

As Robin and Barbara talked and talked, Starfire couldn’t help but noticed the way that they were both looking at each other. They even flirted for a bit. This made Starfire feel sad.

 

But she just snapped out of it and just thought it was no big deal.

  
  
  


The next day, Robin and Barbara were still talking, flirting and teasing each other.

 

Starfire watched them whilst sitting on the sofa trying to watch TV, but she couldn’t concentrate.

 

“You okay?” Cyborg asked her.

 

“Yes, I’m alright,” Starfire replied.

  
  
  


Later, Barbara took the Titans all out to the city for shopping. They passed a gym and Barbara said to Starfire, “You and I should hit the gym sometime. I wanna get abs like yours.”

 

“Oh thanks,” Starfire replied unenthusiastically.

 

All day, Robin and Barbara spoke and flirted away. Starfire was getting more and more annoyed.

 

When they got back to the tower, Starfire went to her room and just laid on her bed.

 

She had been in there for a very long time. Then there was a knock on her door. Starfire opened it and it was Raven.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked the alien.

 

Starfire sighed and brought Raven in.

 

“It’s just that I see Robin and Barbara talking to each other…….. And…… and……..”

 

Starfire just couldn’t get the words out. Raven just looked at her.

 

“Barbara is only going to be here for a few days,” replied Raven.

 

Starfire nodded.

 

“I suppose,” she replied. “I’m just going to go out to the Moon for a while.”

 

She left the Tower and then flew off into Space.

 

“Where’s Starfire gone?” asked Barbara.

 

“She’s not feeling well, so she’s gone to the Moon for a stroll,” replied Raven.

 

Barbara looked sad.

 

“You don’t think she hates me do you?” she asked.

 

“No, why?” asked a surprised Robin.

 

“She barely spoke to me all day,” answered Barbara sadly.

 

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

 

“Barbara,” explained Cyborg. “There’s something you should know.”

  
  
  
  
  


Starfire flew to the Moon. Then she sat down and looked at the Earth. It looked so beautiful from the Moon.

 

Then she began to cry.

 

Fortunately, she was not alone.

 

A very tipsy Supergirl was there, carrying a six pack of beer.

 

She met Starfire and said hello to her.

 

But since there was no sound in Space, Starfire couldn’t hear her.

 

Supergirl then pulled out a capsule and threw it at the ground. Then a small metallic hut appeared. She and Starfire went inside and there was sound.

 

“Sorry, forgot there was no sound in Space,” slurred Supergirl. “And yes, I stole the capsule thing from Dragonball. You have to excuse my drunken state. I’m celebrating a friend’s promotion. Anyway, hi Kori.”

 

“Hello, Kara,” replied a still sobbing Starfire.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Supergirl.

 

Starfire sighed.

 

“Barbara Gordon is staying at our Tower.”

 

“Oh I love Babs, she’s so cool,” said Supergirl. “Wait, she wasn’t mean to you was she?”

 

“No,” explained Starfire. “It’s just than she and Robin…….”

 

“Oh, she’s just an old flame,” explained Supergirl.

 

“What’s an old flame?” asked Starfire.

 

“An old flame is like an old girlfriend,” answered Supergirl.

 

Starfire looked at her and began to cry even more.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” asked an alarmed Supergirl.

 

“Then they are destined to be with each other!” sobbed Starfire.

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Supergirl.

 

Then a lightbulb went off in her head.

 

“Kori, do you like Robin?”

 

Starfire looked at her and nodded.

 

“And Barbara is stealing him away from you?” asked Supergirl.

 

“Well, not stealing……..,” replied Starfire. “But they get along so well. I think it because they’re both human. And I am not Robin’s species.”

 

Supergirl gave her a can of beer.

 

“Here, you need a drink.”

 

“Thank you,” said Starfire as she downed the beer in under 5 seconds.

 

“If Dick and Barbara really are together, maybe you’ll find someone,” explained Supergirl.

 

Starfire looked at her, and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Goodbye, Kara. I’m just going to float in Space for a while.”

 

Starfire left the hut. Supergirl was alarmed.

 

“Look, Kori, I didn’t mean…..”

 

Starfire then very sadly flew away from the Moon. Supergirl couldn’t believe what she had done.

 

“Kara, you’re an idiot!” she told herself.

 

But she decided to secretly follow Starfire anyway, to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble.

  
  
  
  
  


For a whole hour, Starfire sadly floated into Space. She cried and cried and cried and cried.

 

 _If I can’t be with Robin, maybe I can’t be with anyone_ , she thought.

 

She didn’t notice Supergirl was still following her, keeping an eye on her.

 

Starfire really wanted to die. She felt hopeless. She also felt that if she was gone, Robin and Barbara would be happy to get rid of her.

 

Just then, she saw a massive light.

 

It was a massive long red spaceship that was heading for her.

 

The ship stopped in front of her, and the door at the side of the ship began to open.

 

To reveal a rather handsome man who was in his early 20’s.

 

“Starfire! I found you at last!”

  
  
  


He invited Starfire onto his ship and was so excited.

 

“It is an honour Princess, I am so giddy! Oh where are my manners, I am Captain Peter Diamond, space explorer. I have been a fan of the Titans for years, and you were always my favourite. And destiny brought us together.”

 

 _Destiny_ , thought Starfire. _Maybe I’m not supposed to be with Robin after all. Maybe I’m supposed to be with him._

 

A big smile appeared on Starfire’s face and she hugged Captain Diamond like crazy.

 

“Oh, it is great to meet a fan!” she cried.

  
  


Whilst having champagne, Starfire told Captain Diamond about her problem.

 

“I see,” said Diamond. “And you think the Batgirl will take your place?”

 

“It looks like it’s heading that direction,” replied Starfire. “Well, they’re old friends. Robin doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

“I’ve always had dreams of you and I going on adventures together,” said Diamond. “And now that dream has come true!”

 

Starfire smiled. Maybe this is her life from now on.

 

“I am no longer a Titan,” she said to Diamond. “I am now a space explorer.”

 

“That’s great, Starfire!” exclaimed Diamond.

 

“But what is it that you do, Captain?” asked Starfire.

 

“Well, I travel the galaxy, saving people’s lives, fighting bad guys, all that good stuff,” he explained.

  
  


So he showed Starfire his many jewels that he collected, his news articles of the people he saved and villains he defeated.

 

Whilst he was talking away, Starfire couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was.

 

She then stroked his face, and leant in to kiss. Eventually, she and Diamond made out like crazy. Then they headed to his master bedroom.

 

They took off their clothes and their naked selves made passionate sex on the bed.

 

But they didn’t notice that Supergirl was outside the window watching them.

 

“Oh no, it’s Captain Diamond,” she muttered.

 

She then placed a small tracking device on the side of the ship and flew off to Earth.

 

She made it to Titans Tower and told Barbara and the Titans what was going on.

 

“We’ll head into Space in the morning,” said Robin.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Barbara and the Titans climbed aboard the T-ship. Using Supergirl’s tracking device, they were able to follow Captain Diamond’s ship into Space.

 

Robin decided to call Starfire on her communicator to see if she was okay.

 

Back on Captain Diamond’s ship, he was in his bedroom, still in bed, watching Starfire in the shower. As he was busy admiring her body, Star’s communicator rang. Diamond answered it and saw that was Robin.

 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Dickhead Grayson,” he sneered.

 

“Where is Starfire?” asked Robin.

 

“She’s in the shower and I’m looking right at her,” answered Diamond. “I’m looking at the ass I screwed last night, and it was booti-full! And since you can track me with this communicator, I’m gonna have to destroy it. Now piss off!”

 

Diamond walked over to the garbage chute. He opened it and put the communicator inside it. It shot out and floated off into space. Then Diamond pressed a button on the wall, and a small laser gun on the outside of the ship shot at the communicator, blowing it to bits.

 

Starfire had got out of the shower and was drying herself with a towel.

 

“I thought I heard my communicator ringing,” she said.

 

“No, I didn’t hear anything,” lied Diamond.

 

After they put their clothes back on, there was an alarm.

 

“Alert! Ship approaching!” cried the computer voice.

 

On the security camera, Diamond and Starfire saw the T-Ship heading for their direction.

 

“It’s my friends,” cried Starfire excitedly.

 

“Oh crap!” cried Diamond.

 

He then grabbed Star by the arm and brought her over to the escape pod.

 

“Quick! Before they get here!”

 

“But they’re my friends,” said Starfire.

 

“But you said that you didn’t want to be a Titan anymore,” replied Diamond.

 

Starfire thought for a moment, and just sighed.

 

“Maybe, I’m supposed to be a Titan after all,” said Starfire.

 

“Diamond! We know you’re in there!” cried Supergirl.

 

“Oh no! It’s Supergirl!” whined Diamond. “Quick, Starfire into the escape pod, NOW!”

 

But Starfire just looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain,” she said. “But I choose to be with my friends, and Barbara Gordon.”

 

Diamond just looked at her.

 

“Fine!” he said angrily. “It’s over between us!”

 

He got into the pod and closed the door.

 

The escape pod took off and flew away from the ship.

 

“Ha! Ha! You can’t catch me, morons!” he laughed as he gave the T-Ship the finger.

 

But the escape pod stopped moving and froze in Space.

 

“What the?”

 

Then it appeared to be heading back to the ship.

 

“Hey! Who’s controlling this thing?”

 

What Diamond didn’t know was that Supergirl was carrying the pod from underneath and she was bringing it back to the ship.

 

Once Diamond was back on board, Barbara and the Titans looked at him angrily.

 

“Everyone, meet con artist Peter Diamond,” explained Supergirl. “A Pathological liar.”

 

“So you’re not a captain?” Starfire asked Diamond.

 

“No, he’s a space stud,” explained Starfire. “He goes from planet to planet having sex with different women.”

 

“But the news articles,” said Starfire.

 

“All fake!” said Supergirl.

 

“You never saved people's’ lives and never fought space crime lords?” Starfire asked Diamond angrily.

 

Diamond had an embarrassed look on his face.

 

“How do you know this guy?” Beast Boy asked Supergirl.

 

“He gave me a one night stand,” she explained. “The next morning, I knew something was up, and I used my supervision to see that the news articles were obviously fake and written by someone else.”

 

Starfire looked at Diamond.

 

“But I wasn’t lying when I said you were my favourite Titan,” he told her.

 

“Let’s go home,” Starfire told the Titans.

  
  
  
  


Back at Titans Tower, Starfire apologised to Barbara.

 

“I’m sorry I acted cold toward you,” she said. “I should have told you that I liked Robin in the first place. I’m such a selfish fool.”

 

She then hugged Barbara, who then felt the alien’s abs.

 

“Oh, they are tough,” she said. “But it’s okay, Star. You can have Robin. Because I met someone else.”

 

“Who?” asked Robin.

 

“I’ve been going out with Jason Todd for 3 weeks now,” explained Barbara.

 

“The new Robin,” said Raven.

 

“And I got a gmail from him this morning saying that he found a new house for him and I to stay,” said Barbara. “So I’m leaving here tomorrow.”

 

“Well, it was great having you here,” said Robin. “It was nice to meet an old friend.”

 

“Let’s celebrate your final night by getting hammered!” announced Cyborg.

 

Barbara and the Titans cheered.

 

“Oh, and _Dick_ ,” said Beast Boy said to Robin, as he left the living room and came back with something behind his back.

 

“I have a present for you.”

 

With a cheeky smile, he gave Robin a dildo. Then Beast Boy burst out laughing.

 

Robin looked at him and smiled.

 

“Funny, I got you a present too.”

 

He left the room and came back with something behind his back. He pulled out a Garfield toy and gave it to Beast Boy.

 

Everyone all burst out laughing, and Beast Boy was annoyed.

  
  
  
  
  


In a bar, on a distant planet, Captain Diamond was drinking his sorrows away. But then he noticed a beautiful woman with tanned skin, and black and blue hair.

 

It was Blackfire.

 

Diamond pulled the charm on her and it worked.

 

“Why don’t we go back to my place?” he asked.

 

“But on one condition,” said Blackfire.

 

“Name it,” replied Diamond.

  
  
  


Sure enough, Blackfire and Diamond were in the Captain’s master bedroom, and Diamond was tied up with a ball gag in his mouth, whilst Blackfire was dressed in a leather catsuit and was whipping him in the ass.

 

“How’d you like that, bitch?” Blackfire asked Diamond.

 

He moaned with pleasure, and secretly regret.

 

THE END

  
  
  



End file.
